Awake
by goldicecubes
Summary: My idea of what should have happened after Godric's death. This is one of my versions of how the story could go... Will Sookie help Eric or return to Bill's side? Complete because it went over Godric's dead-- sorry! Someone is supposed to stop me lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Awake**

**Chapter 1**

**Sookie's POV:**

I was walking toward my suite.

A meeting with a vampire entourage that would have no reserve over killing me and watching Godric die, by the sun's rays, took everything out of me. I couldn't even bear the emotions I was receiving from, Eric.

"Eric." The thought aloud actually sobered me up. I stopped in the hallway and shook my head to clear the murk that was obscuring my humanity. I was pitying myself and I completely forgot Eric must be in extreme pain. I reached Eric's door and I hesitated thinking of the Viking and Bill who must have been dead to the world. I took a deep breath and entered the door that was slightly ajar. To my surprise, Eric was on his bed, his back facing me. I couldn't hear anything, and only knew he was awake by the tremors running through his body. I slowly walked to his side, sneaking up on a vampire is not a good idea, something I had learned from Bill.

Eric's eyes are glazed over and staring off into nowhere, red streaks that start from his eyes end on his chiseled chest. I looked away knowing Eric didn't like to be seen as vulnerable and headed to the bathroom. I returned with a cup filled with warm water and a towel from the available basket near the sink. I kneeled where Eric was sitting and began to tenderly clean the blood smears that covered his beautiful face. I began working down to his chest, at this point, the fact that Eric hadn't made an innuendo or even a simple smirk disturbed me. I finished, leaving his skin spotless, the way it ought to be, I thought. I mentally slapped myself for thinking of his body when he was hurting. I started thinking of how I felt when Gran died and the things no one did for me but I secretly had yearned for. I placed the bloody rag back in the sink and threw the cup out.

I gently sat next to Eric and for the first time he actually moved and grabbed my hand. We sat there and I kept to my own thoughts and Eric had the silent, far away gaze. After time continued to pass I looked over at Eric and noticed a single tear falling from his eye. I was weary and didn't want to disturb him by getting up; I licked the tear that was strolling down his cheek.

I was alarmed at my action but didn't show it. I replayed Godric's words.

"_You'll care for him, Eric?"_

They rang in my ears and I felt myself resolve as I swept my fingers through Eric's hair and calmly pushed him back in the bed. Eric fell and his head touched the soft white sheets.

I left his side and Eric whispered,"Will you stay?" I looked at him in disbelief because I couldn't comprehend what Eric was asking of me. I was just a human, after all.

He seemed to notice my hesitation and looked away once again leaving only his back in view. I berated myself and quickly laid next to him and pulled the blanket up to his torso. I continued to run my fingers through his hair and few minutes later my faced was nuzzled in his neck and Eric had his arm around my waist. There was nothing amorous about it, just comfort. His touch brought a simple comfort and I hoped he was experiencing at least a fourth of my peace.

"Eric, you must sleep. Staying awake just brings you pain and you will not feel the better tonight. Now, sleep." I mumbled as I could feel a daze drift over my own thoughts. Eric fell into his stupor and I was as dead as he was.

I awoke with a growl. My instincts shot me out of my sleep and I took in my surroundings. Bill and Eric were in the receiving area having a conversation filled with snarls. I raced to them immediately and found Eric's lips were healing. I shot a disgusted look at Bill, which was returning one to match. A sneer left Bill's lips and his eyes had a dark, closed glare. Bill was showing me his ugly, inhumane side more with each fight we were having lately.

"Sookie when you went to help Godric I had no idea sleeping with Eric was included." Bill slapped me hard, and bit each word, his tone clearly implying I had done more than just sleep. I was enraged and I had a metallic taste in my mouth, the taste was blood. Eric was about to lunge at Bill when I raised my hand.

I met his eyes with ice, "You have been showing me you're true face more and more each day. No man touches me! I don't want so see you anymore. Ever." I turned away, ignoring Bill's pleads and I went back to the sleeping area of the room where I began to cry. I thought about the night's events and was second guessing my actions. I physically pinched myself and nodded… I had needed that. I didn't regret anything I had done to help Eric.

I went into the bathroom and ignored my swollen face as I rinsed out and brushed my teeth. Eric came in the bathroom with a confused look. His face quickly changed when he saw my face and fury played across his features. I reached up and kissed his cheek, his face went back to confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

I went into the bathroom and ignored my swollen face as I rinsed out and brushed my teeth. Eric came in the bathroom with a confused

look. His face quickly changed when he saw my face and fury played across his features. I reached up and kissed his cheek, his face went back to confused.

**Awake**

**Chapter 2**

**Eric's POV:**

"Eric, how are you?" Sookie asked with concern. I was very confused with her attitude and light kiss, I calmly answered,

"I am well, Sookie. I want to thank you for tonight; I am in your debt."

She shook her head and stated,

"You owe me nothing, Eric. I am sorry for your loss. I was simply helping a friend." Sookie smiled the last part at me. Finally, I voice my confusion.

"Sookie what is going on?" I questioned, I could feel a crease starting to form in between my brows. I tricked this woman yet she stayed with Godric, cared for me, and now, considers me a friend. I try not to show my exasperation at her naivety.

"Eric, Bill turned out to be somebody else, as shown by my face. I am still mad at you for tricking me, but now I am just curious. Also, before you tricked me into drinking your blood you were shielding my body… I knew how you were feeling after Godric's death and I couldn't just act as if I didn't feel your pain" She trailed off. Sookie was a complete enigma to me.

"I will protect you." I stated, to my surprise. I was even more surprised because I was actually happy.

"I know I can feel you are telling the truth." At the moment I could feel Sookie had just noticed I was in my boxers. I cocked my eye brow at her and she blushed a beautiful scarlet. At that point I decided I would make this woman turn that color everyday.

_What? Northman, don't get ahead of yourself._ I thought, silently.

I bent to Sookie's height and placed a soft kiss on her lips moving my hands gingerly down her waist. Sookie deepened the kiss and I could feel arousal and happiness in the bond. Unexpectedly, Sookie put her hand on my chest and broke away.

"I need answers, Eric. I need to know what your blood is doing to me." Sookie declared reluctantly.

I scooped her up and walked into the living area of the suite. As soon as I put her down Sookie went to the mini bar and heated me a blood and grabbed some water for herself. I studied her movements, the way her hips swayed.

"Sookie, vampire blood intensifies existing emotions. You were attracted to me before, the blood just clarifies the feelings you were having." Sookie seemed to be thinking things over, as the humans say. She looked pensive and calm, but I started receiving anxious emotions through the bond.

"Eric I have had Bill's blood." Sookie whispered.

I nodded, "Yes, during the Maenad attack. I was there, but you were out of consciousness for some time and my not remember."

Sookie began to vehemently shake her head," No Eric, I had his blood on the second night we met. I saved Bill from drainers at the bar.

The next night, we made a plan for him to meet me after work, but the drainers were waiting for me first and were beating me savagely, when Bill arrived… It wasn't long before Bill killed them and fed me his blood to heal." Sookie was telling she had shared his blood two times, were there other times?!

"Sookie, did you exchange blood with him further than those times?" I asked her rapidly dropping my contractions.

She vigorously denied my question with her look and sighed, "Eric if I had Bill's blood the second time in meeting him what if the 'love' I felt was false?" I finally understood her story. Bill had given her blood without telling her the consequences. More importantly, Sookie was dangerously close to forming a bond with Bill. I brought Sookie's body near me when we were on the brown lounge chair I explained to her the facts and rules of a bond with vampires and the effects of our blood.

"Sookie, I cannot believe Bill did not explain any of this to you. Now more than ever, you are apart of the vampire's way of life. The Queen of Louisiana will want to meet you soon. She must know of your talents, by now." Concurrently, Sookie began to laugh hysterically… I hoped this wasn't one of those human mental breakdowns. Sookie was stronger than that. She must have seen the seriousness and concern in my face as she took a drink of water that helped calm her down.

She smiled at me and that just made me happy, and she continued, unaware as she was to the emotions she stirred in me,"I'm sorry, Eric. For a moment I thought you had mentioned 'The Queen of Louisiana' I apologize, it's been a long week." Sookie giggled after the Queens name some more.

The situation was far worse than I imagined, Bill had kept Sookie in the dark of the Queen, not in the protection of the blind, just complete ignorance. Everything began to click, like an incessant puzzle.

Bill had left Sookie to lobby in New Orleans for a 'position' and did not bring Sookie with him, though there was a murderer in Bon Temps. A murderer who Bill knew was targeting Sookie. He had left her under the care of Bubba, a partially brain dead vampire Sookie had never met before.

I began to question every move made up until this point.

I looked at Sookie. She was innocent, naïve, strong, beautiful, and courageous… She was also a valuable telepath that was being maneuvered by the Queen… and Bill.

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I am grateful for the feedback! I am sorry for any mistakes in the story I don't work with a beta and try my best with the spelling errors. **

**I'll try to update soon!!**

**Press that green button to tell me what you think! (I 3 REVIEWS!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Previous:

I looked at Sookie. She was innocent, naïve, strong, beautiful, and courageous… She was also a valuable telepath that was being maneuvered by the Queen… and Bill.

**Awake**

**Chapter 3**

**Sookie's POV: **

I was expectantly staring up at Eric. After my fit of giggles Eric had paused and never continued. Eric's face was cold and without expression, I sat there for a while until Eric finally spoke.

"Sookie, do you know why Bill moved back to Bon Temps?" I thought back to when I first met Bill. Simple question, Sookie! It was simple but I couldn't form the words because in my mind they started to sound ridiculous.

"Um, old Jessie Compton died and Bill wanted to mainstream." I stuttered out. Eric's eyes flashed and that's when I knew.

I knew that Bill hadn't come for a quaint home in Bon Temps… Why else would he move there?

"Sookie, I am sorry." His words made everything too true. My body was trembling because I knew the pain was setting in. I didn't want to accept it and I looked away.

"Bill was there for you, for your talent. The Queen may have sent him. I knew nothing of this. Sookie, I knew nothing of this?!" Eric had gently placed his hands on my shoulders, his face calm, but his eyes were begging me.

I didn't want to be weak. I couldn't cry, but I could be mad. I started to thrash around and release my frustration; Eric let me have my temper tantrum. After a few moments I stopped and laid my forehead on Eric's chest. Only one tear managed to escape and I quickly wiped it away and decided to focus on the important things in life.

I turned to Eric, "Eric, who is the Queen?" I stifled a giggle, Eric's grim face helped.

"Sookie the Queen is the monarch of Louisiana. Each state has a monarch and the area sheriff's. I am the Sheriff of Area 5 and you live in my retinue. The Queen and all other monarchs of state have great power and resources. I warn you, the Queen is ruthless and I have reason to believe the Queen may want a telepath for her own use, a new resource." Eric finished, I knew he wanted me to reach my own conclusion and didn't want to repeat what I already knew was true.

"Bill was sent to fetch me? But Eric, that doesn't make any sense! Why didn't the Queen just kidnap me?" I felt nauseous and with every new word it escalated. "Why Bill?" These were the only questions I managed to utter before Eric had me tucked in the bed.

"Sookie vampires are ruthless. To be a monarch one must be even more so, if the Queen wanted you nothing could stop her from retrieving you. I do not know why she did not take you by force; my only guess is something personal. She may have a liking to you, but I doubt it, considering how she has used Bill. Do any of your other family members consort with vampires?" I thought his question over carefully. This was one of the most depressing nights of my life because at this point I was only reminded that Jason was my only family member.

"No, Eric. All of my family members are dead. Except for Hadley," I remembered suddenly,"I believe she is dead though, Hadley had many problems." Eric face was in top notch vampire thinking mode if I was reading his body language correctly. Believe me I have a lot of practice reading body language, and minds.

"Hadley, her name sounds familiar. I have a faint recollection of this woman. This Hadley, she is your kin?" Eric finished intensely.

I didn't like Eric's tone and I just nodded wearily. Eric's face was dangerously still, well, dangerous to anyone it was directed to.

"Hadley has betrayed you, or at least mentioned your existence to the Queen. That is how the Queen knows of you and that is why you are not safe, but weren't kidnapped. Hadley is the Queen's pet." I digested what Eric was telling me. My first thought was happiness Hadley was alive, sadness because she had betrayed me and horror when Eric's words began to hit home. My face must have been agape as Eric continued, "Sookie, I will protect you."

"Eric you cannot do something that will put yourself in danger for me." I finished lamely.

"Why do you care, Sookie?" Eric asked uncertainly.

"Friends don't let friends die for each other." I stated matter-of-factly.

Eric grinned grandly, to anyone else it would have been disconcerting, but to me it was beautiful, "You care for me."

Stupid, smug vampire always had to be right and in control. I placed my hands on either said of his face and looked into his blue gem of eyes. "Yes." I blew the words in his face. Eric's smile had turned into a cocky smirk, by now. "Eric, focus, so far we know that the Queen wants my gift and… Bill was used to, ah retrieve me." I felt like a joke but a bit redeemed as Eric growled. "Eric, I have to go to my room and get my things." Eric nodded and said I would be safe and he would be waiting down the hall.

We headed out of the suite and I began walking slowly to Bill's room. I reached the room to find my clothes sprawled all over, that idiot had gone through all of my stuff. I began to pick things up as I went. I grabbed everything from my nightstand and ignored Bill's things. I went to Bill's nightstand for my jewelry and inside I found two plane tickets to New Orleans. What was in New Orleans? I would ponder that over as soon as I was out of this room. Bill could come in at any moment.

As Eric and I walked back into our room Bill and woman resembling a whore were walking towards their room. Eric noticed them approaching and was trying to gauge my reaction. I smiled at him and said, "I hope they're very happy together." I held on to Eric's hand just indulging in the pleasure of contact.

I enjoyed this pleasure until I told Eric of the plane tickets I had found in the night stand. His face was distant and blank; I gulped because that was not an expression you wanted on a vampires face.

**A/N:**

**Hey! I might not post a lot this week because I have exams… Sorry ******

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Previous:

I enjoyed this pleasure until I told Eric of the plane tickets I had found in the night stand. His face was distant and blank; I gulped because that was not an expression you wanted on a vampires face.

**Awake**

**Chapter 4**

**Eric's POV: **

At this time, more than ever, I wished Godric was here to give me advice. I recalled a conversation I had with Godric over a certain telepath before Sookie followed us to the roof.

_Godric: You care for this human._

_Eric: Sookie is a valuable asset, yes._

_Godric: You might be better off with a human mate._

_Eric: What, you want me to bond with a fang banger? _

My voice was incredulous.

_Godric: Not a vampire groupie that seek your fangs, Sookie whom seeks your heart. _

_Eric: My dead heart._

_Godric: If you care for this human, then you will bond with her. It was meant to be. That human is special; I can see what she will become. _

_Eric: She is Bill's._

_Godric: Would a vampire like Bill ever stop you when you want something? _

I just smirked smugly.

_Eric, for too long you have lived without a companion. I am not going to be with you any longer, I am to meet the sun. Two thousand years is enough._

Northman, Godric is gone and you have to make a choice! Bonding with Sookie would be for the duration of her life. A bond entails human feelings and would only escalate the irrational emotions you feel towards this human.

I chided myself because I very well knew Sookie was more than human, she was extraordinary.

Yes, I would bond with Sookie and she will be mine.

I knew this was only the beginning of the battle because Sookie would never fully comprehend the necessity of the bond. Sookie would never want a bond, not with someone she thought was a monster.

Sookie was patient and waiting for me to continue. She seemed panicked and I could sense fear. "Sookie, you must make a decision. You can go to New Orleans, with Bill where he will take you to the Queen, where you will be forced to bond with one of her vampire minions. At the Queen's estate you will be forced to do her bidding and the vampire you are bonded with may feed from you.

I can protect you but the only way is for you could become my human and bond with me, helping the Queen minimally with tasks.

I know you do not want to bond with me… I know you do not want to stay with me… but it is the only way for me to protect you while keeping our lives." I turned away from Sookie because I could not bear to see the revulsion on her face. I pondered this little human she was special and it frightened me to see that I cared for her.

Sookie reached for my hand. "Eric, you would get sick of me soon, after a while you would get bored and want someone new. I'm not going to be with anyone that beds others, let alone fang bangers. I will not put you in a position where I'm a nuisance."

I could not believe Sookie thought I would bore of her, and how could I have sex with fang bangers when I had Sookie? Her body was beautiful and had delicious curves, from head to toe.

"Sookie if you become mine I will not bed any other or feed from them. I could never bore with you. If you are mine, then you are a part of me." I felt pathetic because I could feel the hint of beg in my voice.

Sookie blushed and her features softened. "I could never live with the Queen, having to bond with another vampire and them feeding from me. That would be unbearable.

Never seeing you? That would be impossible.

Eric I do want to stay with you and if creating a bond will make that possible then I don't have much of a choice." Sookie flashed me a brilliant smile. I felt something a vampire does not feel too often, happy.

"You are mine." I stated, my eyes glowing.

"As you are mine." Sookie replied in a whisper.

At the moment I felt so content. Her words seemed to turn something in me; I kissed Sookie deeply and lead her to the bed. Dawn was fast approaching and Sookie was very tired.

"Sookie we will share blood tonight and we will continue tomorrow night." For a vampire to be surprised, especially at my age is incredible.

Sookie was over me and was quickly removing my shirt.

"I am going to do this and then I am going to sleep, Eric Northman." Sookie bent down and trailed kisses down my neck and to my chest. Sookie lingered on my breast, gave me a final kiss and bit down on my nipple.

I let out a growl… I could no longer be held responsible for my actions.

I said as much and bit into her thigh tasting her blood among other things…

**A/N: **

Thank you to everyone for the good wishes on my exams. I did well on them so far. Also, thank you for the virtual inspiration in the reviews. If any of you have any suggestions for the story review or PM me.

Review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Previous:

I let out a growl… I could no longer be held responsible for my actions.

I said as much and bit into her thigh tasting her blood among other things…

**Awake**

**Chapter 5**

**Sookie's POV:**

I didn't know Eric was going to react so strongly to my drinking his blood. When I would take Bill's blood it was arousing but with Eric it was overwhelmingly passionate.

I teased Eric and then pushed him back.

Tonight my life had been turned upside down; I wasn't going to go any farther. I nuzzled up in his neck resting my hand in between our bodies. After Eric had calmed down he placed his hand in mine. I wanted to stay like this forever but I knew it wasn't possible as I dazed off into restful sleep.

When I awoke it felt like I had been here before. It must have been the fact that I could, once again hear Bill and Eric arguing.

"It's time for Sookie and me to go to Bon Temps and then Sookie is coming with me to New Orleans. She is to meet the Queen." Bill sneered.

"You are delusional, Billy. Sookie is mine and will not be going anywhere with you." Eric tauntingly spoke.

"You could not have bonded with her. SHE IS MINE." Bill's voice went from skeptical to furious.

I could hear Eric's laughter.

"She renounced you" It caused a smirk to creep upon my face until I heard signs of struggle. I jumped out of bed faster than you can say Jackie Robinson. I ran to the living room to find Eric holding Bill by the neck.

"Eric, let him go." I said calmly. Eric's eyes had blood lust in them, for a moment I didn't think he could release Bill, but he did.

"Sookie, I am sorry. I really did l-"Bill began to say.

"Love, Bill? If you loved me you wouldn't be delivering me to the Queen." I had never heard my voice with such hate, but Bill did that to me. The sight of him just brought out the worse in me. I could tell he was about to say something else and I cut him off, "Get out Bill." He looked at me sadly with a red tear streaming his cheek and vanished with vampire speed. I believed Bill may have had feelings for me but his beginning motives canceled that.

Eric reached over to me and took my forearms in his hand. He seemed to be waiting until I snapped out of my trance. "Eric, we have to finish the bond before leaving, I really want to get out of here." Eric nodded and led me towards the bed. We exchanged blood and were stopped by Eric's blackberry. By the end of the call Eric had a satisfied grin.

"Lover, I am sorry we were cut short but I have very good news. The King of Texas has many connections on the board of Vampire Hierarchy and has agreed to meet us. He owed Godric many favors and as his child I am going to call upon one. He will tell us the boundaries and the exact limits Sophie Ann cannot overstep... We will also discuss the possibility of a takeover. This would mean I would illegally conspire against the Queen and cost me my position and life if I were unsuccessful." Eric finished solemnly.

"And this is exactly what I didn't want, Eric! I don't want you losing your job as Sheriff or more importantly, your life. I couldn't live without you! I just can't, maybe I should go to the Queen." I knew I meant each word because Eric couldn't be hurt on my account.

Eric growled, "Sookie you have to stop underestimating the bond and my feelings, I will NOT let anything happen to you." I could feel the persistence coming from Eric in waves and it was new to me. Eric must have felt my silent questioning. "It is the bond, Sookie. Our emotions are transferred and we can feel each other. It will come in handy; I enjoy it more than I thought I would." Eric was making it sound like he had never experienced this before.

"Eric, surely you have been in a bond before."

"Sookie you are underestimating bondage in general. Vampires do not easily share blood. Blood creates a connection to humans, sharing upon three times creates a bond. Through a bond like ours we can share emotions and become one. If something were to happen to you, I would feel it." Eric's face was unreadable.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I love you." It was the first time I had said it aloud. I liked saying it. The words were all kinds of right.

Eric's expressions softened, "I love you too. Mrs. Stackhouse you will be the end of me." He then pulled me into his body and gave me a cocky smirk. Eric, Eric, Eric… He was never going to change and I was grateful.

"We must get ready lover the King will be waiting for us in the lobby at 10. It is 8:37." Eric said regretfully. I beamed up at him, though I was nervous at meeting the King of Texas. Of course I forgot Eric could sense my feelings.

"Everything will be fine, Sookie. I am going to go get ready in one of Godric's suites. I must see if there is anything for me and you will be using the bathroom, I imagine." I reached up to kiss him.

"You know me well." And with that Eric left me to get ready.

What does one wear to meet a King? I sighed and went to my luggage and began throwing things together. I was going to have fun getting ready, dam it! I decided to wear a white, lace dress that wasn't to revealing but didn't look like I was covering up. I took a long, well as long as time permitted shower, and did a subtle makeup. I kept my hair down in soft curls and waited for Eric to return. "This is going to be interesting" I mused aloud, great I was starting to talk to myself. Crazy Sookie Stackhouse.

**A/N:**

**Thank you and please review : ) **


End file.
